Beast Within The Soul
by theshadowinyourownsunshine
Summary: Ruby protects Belle after a night out with Mr. Gold and he had too much to drink and becomes abusive. Rated M for drinking, language, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Summary: Ruby protects Belle after a night out with Mr. Gold and he had too much to drink and becomes abusive. Rated M for drinking, language, violence.

It was a Friday night in Storybrooke and Belle was at Ruby's house and they were discussing their plans for the evening. Belle had not been out much and she wanted to see the town and the nightlife. She had experienced a bit of it and it excited her. She needed to see more. "What do you like to do on a Friday night?" Belle asked Ruby.

"Well, I like to hang out at the bar," Ruby answered as she played with the hat on her head.

"I've never been to a bar in this world. Perhaps we should go," smiled Belle.

"Are you sure? It can be a tough place sometimes," Ruby asked.

"I'm sure I can handle it. After all, I'm dating the dark one."

"Wait, don't you guys go out on Friday nights?" Ruby paused.

"We do, but he had some plans and he told me he would catch up with me later," replied Belle as they went outside, "I'm not much of a drinker so if you want I can be the designated driver."

Ruby smiled at her friend. "You know me too well."

They went out to Ruby's car and Belle was in the driver's seat. Her driving had drastically improved over time and Ruby was no longer frightened to be with Belle in the car. Ruby turned on the radio and her favorite song came on. She screamed happily and began to rock out to the music. Belle giggled as she pulled into the parking spot and turned off the car. "Let's go!"

The two women went into the smoky bar and Belle automatically felt out of place. This wasn't like the previous world's "bars". Ruby and Belle grabbed a table and a guy came up to them and took their order. "I will have a beer, and my friend here would like a lime soda," smiled Ruby.

The waiter went away and got their drinks ready for them. Ruby was watching the club and everyone's movements. "And what does the wolf see?" teased Belle.

"Too much dirty dancing and grinding," admitted Ruby as she continued to look.

Their drinks arrived and Ruby excitedly clapped her hands. She took her beer graciously and began to chug it down. Belle's eyes widened as she delicately took sips of her soda. Ruby slammed her glass down and before she could open her mouth to order another drink the waiter went ahead and got one for her.

"Are you having fun?" Ruby said as she drank her next beer.

"Yeah," giggled Belle.

A few moments later, Mr. Gold appeared and walked over to Belle and kissed her. "Good evening ladies," he began, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No problem at all," Ruby grinned as she continued to drink.

Mr. Gold ordered a glass of gin and he settled in. "I'm surprised that you decided to come to the bar. I recognized Ruby's car and I figured you two would be together."

"Eh well, not much to do here, we may as well live large."

Belle watched as Mr. Gold's drink arrived and he slowly began to drink. Ruby was looking at Belle trying to read her, but she was so good at covering her emotions. Was it fear? Sadness? Maybe it was just the lighting playing with Ruby's mind.

Mr. Gold finished his gin and when the waiter came back, Mr. Gold ordered a glass of rum. "Belle, do you want anything?"

"I'm fine with my soda," she replied as she took another sip.

The rum came almost immediately. Mr. Gold started his second drink chugging it again. He put his glass down. The waiter came up to him and Mr. Gold ordered a white Russian. "Rumple, are you sure you want another drink?" Belle questioned.

"I have a high tolerance, I can handle my liquor."

Belle grew quiet and Ruby dragged Belle to the dance floor. "Let's dance."

Belle didn't feel comfortable as Ruby began to lose herself in the music. She began to sway her hips and she threw her hands up in the air. She pulled Belle close to her and spun her around. Ruby was buzzed from the alcohol. She wasn't quite drunk yet, but she was getting there. Belle looked over at Mr. Gold and he of course had ordered another drink. She couldn't tell what it was but the color was a bright green color. Belle went to walk over to Mr. Gold again but Ruby pulled her back to her. Belle kept looking over her shoulder and he kept drinking and drinking. Belle was disappointed.

After a while, Ruby was tired and Belle wanted to go home. "Come on Rum, let's go," Belle offered him her hand.

Mr. Gold dragged his head up and it was apparent that he was completely drunk. "I can get up myself you bitch," he slurred his words.

"Rum, that wasn't nice," Ruby stumbled.

"Shut up bitch, I saw the way you looked at my girlfriend. You want to fuck her," he snarled.

"Rum, no, she's just my friend."

"You don't love me," Mr. Gold snapped, "You want to spend all of your time with Ruby. Not me."

Belle dragged Ruby by the hand and they ran outside. Mr. Gold wasn't far behind them and he thrashed open the doors and walked out with his cane. "Belle you are a whore," he yelled.

Belle turned ghost white and she felt like she was going to cry. She walked up to Mr. Gold. "This isn't like you, why are you doing this?"

Mr. Gold slapped her across the face. "Silence," he screamed.

Belle whimpered as Mr. Gold glared at her drunkenly. "I should have let you cross the line, forget everyone and everything."

"Rum, come on stop it!" yelled Ruby.

They all got into Mr. Gold's car but Belle was shaking. She was so upset. Her skin was white. "You should have died. The queen should have killed you," Mr. Gold snapped.

"Is that what you want?" cried Belle forgetting the fact that he was drunk, "Do you want me to disappear and never return?"

"Belle, watch the road!" Ruby panicked.

"Yes," yelled Mr. Gold, "I wish it."

Belle was crying so hard now. "Stop it both of you," cried Ruby, "You need to calm down. Both of you! Do you need me to drive?"

"Ruby you've been drinking."

Ruby drove to Belle's apartment she opened her door and got out and ran to Belle's door. When she opened the door, Mr. Gold was strangling Belle with his cane. "Die, die you bitch," he was screaming.

Ruby grabbed the cane so Belle could breathe and Mr. Gold got out of the car. He lunged at Ruby and got his cane and began to beat Belle over and over again with it. She was screaming in terror and was afraid. She was starting to bleed and could not escape Mr. Gold.

Mary Margaret was Belle's neighbor and she could hear everything. She dialed Emma and told her to go help Belle.

"STOP IT!" screamed Ruby as she tried to get the cane away from Mr. Gold.

Belle was bruised and broken and she was rocking herself back and forth as Ruby attacked Mr. Gold. "You monster!" Ruby screamed.

At that moment, Emma Swan pulled up and she hopped out of her car. "Stop!" she split up Mr. Gold and Ruby.

Ruby stopped and ran to comfort Belle. "What happened?" Emma questioned.

"We went to a bar, and Mr. Gold and I were drinking. He went psycho on Belle and was beating her up."

"Is this true Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, and I did it because that whore Ruby wants to fuck her."

"I think you need to spend the night in jail."

Emma dragged Mr. Gold away and left Ruby alone with Belle. "Ruby, I need to go to the hospital. I'm in so much pain," she cried.

"I can't drive since I've been drinking. I'll go get Mary Margaret."

Before she could, Mary Margaret came running outside. "Let's go! I saw the entire thing."

That car ride was the most tramatizing event Ruby had ever experienced. Belle was rocking back and forth, crying, and screaming. "Rumplestiltskin," she would scream, "I can't live without you."

Belle was hallucinating and she was suffering. Ruby whipped out her cell phone and dialed Belle's father. "Hello?" came a tired voice.

"Mr. French, it's Ruby."

Moe's heart wrenched when he could hear Belle screaming in the background. He was going to the hospital to help his daughter.

Ruby stroked Belle's hair soothingly and hummed a lullaby hoping to calm her down. They entered the hospital and Belle freaked out again remembering the twenty eight years she was locked up. "NO!" she screamed.

"Belle, you aren't being locked up. They are going to heal you."

Belle was pulled into a backroom and her screams could be heard the entire way down. Ruby was stunned and terrified. The nurse came out to talk to Ruby about what had happened and she didn't leave out a single detail. She told the hospital to call her in the morning so she could pick up Belle. She was now Belle's emergency contact.

Mary Margaret and Ruby went outside and Ruby began to sob. Mary Margaret cradled her friend and they cried together.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Ruby spent the night at Mary Margaret's house for safety. She had never been so scared before of Mr. Gold. She spent most of the night awake, keeping check on her phone, and trying to relax. It was almost impossible for her. The slightest creak made her jump and thank goodness Mary Margaret was there to sooth her.

Mary Margaret put on the radio and some soft tunes began to play. Ruby let her eyes close much to her dismay. She kept thinking Mr. Gold was going to burst through the doors and attack her in her sleep. She would whimper out in her sleep.

After only getting three hours of sleep, she called the hospital to check on Belle. They couldn't tell her much except that she was asleep. Ruby was not satisfied and wanted more information. They refused. Ruby grew irritated and went down to the hospital herself. When she came upon Belle, she was startled to see the sight before her. Her hair dischevled, her skin pale, and bruised all over. Ruby's heart broke into a million pieces at the sight of her friend. "Belle?" Ruby softly whispered.

Belle was startled at the sound of Ruby's voice. "Ruby?"

Ruby nodded and came to the side of her friend. She looked at her with deep pity and sorrow in her eyes and all she wanted to do was hug her. "Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"She suffered a concussion, and some bruising," came the voice of Dr. Whale.

"When do you expect to release her?"

"Tomorrow morning, now I suggest Ruby you go home and get some rest."

"I can't sleep. I want to be here with Belle."

Ruby's pleading eyes met Dr. Whale's. "You are so loyal Ruby, not wanting to leave your friend's side."

"It's the wolf in me. The beast within my soul. Wolves are loyal creatures."

"You aren't a beast Ruby, you just think you are. Even though the wolf is inside you, you are more human than you realize."

Dr. Whale left and Ruby stayed by Belle's side. Belle whimpered in pain every now and then and would cry out Mr. Gold's name. For long time periods she would lay awake just to make sure Ruby was still there. Of course she was. Ruby held onto Belle's hand for support and comfort. Belle closed her eyes again and slept.

The next morning, Dr. Whale released Belle. She went home with Ruby and was to stay there for the time being. Mary Margaret had packed up most of Belle's stuff and placed it in Ruby's apartment. A room had been set up for her.

When Ruby and Belle got to her apartment, Ruby hugged Belle. Ruby could feel the emptiness inside of Belle as they hugged. It wasn't her. She was there, but not mentally. Her eyes wandered around and she would randomly burst into tears.

"He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him," Ruby declared as Belle curled up on her bed.

"Ruby, you don't have to do this for me."

"I do Belle. I'm going to look after you no matter what."

Ruby went to get Belle a glass of water so that if she woke up and needed something to drink it would be there. Suddenly Ruby's phone went off. She looked down to see it was Mr. Gold calling her. She hit the silence button. She did not want to talk to him. Her phone soon read that she had a missed call, followed by an alert that said she had a voicemail. Nervously, Ruby called her voicemail to hear what Mr. Gold had to say.

"Ruby, its Rumplestiltskin, or Mr. Gold, I was calling to see how Belle was and to apologize for my behavior. Please let her know that I called. Call me when you get this message. You know my number."

Ruby immediately deleted the voicemail. Mr. Gold wasn't going to even get close to Belle!

Belle was awake when Ruby came back into the room. She looked terrified. "Ruby, I'm seeing things," Belle whispered.

"What are you seeing?"

"It's hard to explain. I'm seeing figures. They aren't clear, just shadowy. They move back and forth."

"Just close your eyes and try to relax, if this continues I will call Dr. Whale."

The doorbell rang and Ruby ran to see who it was. She saw Mr. Gold standing outside with a bouquet of flowers. She didn't open the door, pretending no one was home. She watched him leave and walked out of her apartment. She picked up the vase and smashed it against the wall in rage. She took the flowers and began to rip them apart. "Ruby?"

Belle's voice startled Ruby. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

Belle cautiously walked out to see the smashed vase along with the flowers. There was a card, but it was wet from the water filled vase. "Who left this?"

Belle opened the card and saw it was from Mr. Gold. She crumpled the letter but then smoothed it out. "You are not keeping it," Ruby said taking the card and ripping it up.

"But-"

"Belle, you could have died because of him. Do you want that?" Ruby reminded Belle.

Belle grew silent as she walked back into her room. Ruby shut the door and went over to the window. She saw Mr. Gold was talking with David Nolan. This wasn't going to be good.

Three hours later, Belle awoke crying again. Ruby ran into Belle's room. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," Belle muttered rubbing her eyes.

"What can I do to help you?"

"It helps having someone to sleep next to."

Ruby climbed into Belle's bed and curled up next to her. "Thanks Ruby," smiled Belle.

Ruby awoke to find herself cradling Belle in her arms. "I will always protect you," she whispered.

Ruby looked at her phone and had three missed calls from Mr. Gold. She was going to have to change her number.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

The next morning Belle awoke to the smell of Ruby cooking in the kitchen. She was making one of Belle's favorites, which was pancakes. Belle's stomach grumbled and she knew she was hungry. Smoothing out her pajamas she walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning Belle," smiled Ruby.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Not well, I had nightmares."

Ruby turned down the stove and sat down on a stool and motioned for Belle to come over. "What happened? Did you want to talk about it?"

Belle looked a bit nervous. "If you don't that's okay. I just want to help you."

"I was locked in a dark room, all the shadow figures were there and a male voice kept saying that I was going to die," admitted Belle.

"Who was the voice?"

Belle didn't say anything for a few moments and Ruby automatically knew who it was. "Rumple," Ruby nodded.

"Ruby, I'm scared."

Ruby hugged her friend and then took her face in her hands smoothing her hair around her face. "You are safe here, I will protect you, nothing will happen to you," smiled Ruby.

Belle felt comforted by Ruby's words as she went to hug her. "Later on today, I have to go to the store," Ruby said going back to her pancakes, "Maybe we could go together?"

"Of course."

They had breakfast with each other in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a warm silence. Belle felt safe, until the doorbell rang. She screamed, ran, and hid. Ruby didn't know whether or not to go after Belle or answer the door. She opted for the door first. She opened it and it was Mr. Gold. "Ruby, I need to see Belle," he demanded pushing his way in.

Ruby struggled to keep him out and he burst into the door. He listened and could hear Belle crying. "Get out of my house or I will call Emma," yelled Ruby.

Mr. Gold froze at Emma's name. "You wouldn't," he whispered.

Ruby went over to her phone and started dialing her number. Mr. Gold eased out and walked away. "This isn't over," Mr. Gold yelled.

Ruby shut the door and went to find Belle. "Belle?"

She smelled blood. Ruby ran all over the house until she found Belle in the bathroom. She was in the tub and she had slit her arms up and down with a razor. "I heard him, he was here," cried Belle.

Ruby grabbed the razor away from Belle. "Suicide isn't the answer Belle," Ruby panicked.

Ruby knelt beside Belle and wiped away the blood dripping down Belle's arms. The blood soaked through the towel. Ruby changed the towels every few moments until finally the blood stopped. She went into her cabinet rubbing some lotion on the scars so it wouldn't burn and the skin would not get infected. Belle flinched at Ruby's touch, but soon felt comforted. Ruby was gentle with her. She didn't want Belle to hurt anymore. "Do I need to lock up the knives?"

"No."

"Belle, you know I can't function without you. You are my best friend and I need you. You will get through this. Maybe you and I should schedule a time to go see Archie. I'm sure he would be willing to help you and I through this. It was pretty traumatic."

Belle didn't say a word, but just stared at her arms. The scars would be there for a long time. A dark reminder of what had happened. "Let's call Archie."

Ruby went to her phone and dialed Archie Hopper's line. "Hi Dr. Hopper, this is Ruby and I wanted to schedule a time to talk with you. It's not just me coming. I'm bringing Belle. We need to talk about something that happened to us and Mr. Gold. It was very traumatic and we need help."

Dr. Hopper picked up the phone. "Come in tomorrow morning at 8:30 am."

"Does 8:30 work for you Belle?"

Belle nodded.

"We will see you tomorrow."

Ruby hung up the phone and said, "I think you and I should go to the store in an hour. Why don't you try and nap again?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

Belle fell asleep as Ruby looked over her friend. Belle put her head in Ruby's lap and she began to slowly stroke Belle's hair. She looked down at her friend, letting a few stray tears travel down her face. One accidentally landed on Belle's face. Trying not to wake Belle up, she took her hand and softly wiped away the tears on Belle and her face. She went to sleep for a bit too. Belle woke up and stared at Ruby. "I'm sorry I put you through this," she said, "No one deserves to experience this."

Belle slept more.

An hour passed and the two of them went to the grocery store. It felt weird being out in public. Belle was scared and she put on a long sleeved top so no one would see the scars from her cutting. When they entered the store, Ruby offered Belle her arm and they walked arm in arm into the store. "Do you want some chicken?" asked Ruby as she noticed whole cooked chickens.

Belle didn't answer at first lost in her own little world not paying attention. She was distracted by the sound of children laughing. What would she give to go back to that time of innocence, where everything was whole and pure? Where everything was okay and no one could hurt her or her friends. Belle came back to the real world. "Sorry Ruby, what did you say?"

"Did you want some chicken?"

Belle nodded.

They walked around the entire store and got everything that they needed. They went to the check out as Ruby paid and then they went back to the apartment. Ruby put everything away as Belle sat by the window. The sunshine disappeared behind a dark cloud. It began to rain. Belle opened the door to listen to the rain. "What are you doing?" asked Ruby.

Belle rolled up her sleeve and stuck her hand out into the rain. "Purifying myself. Come with me," Belle said grabbing Ruby's hand.

They went outside into the rain as it poured and Belle fell to her knees raising her arms to the sky. "You did this to me. You took away everything," she yelled.

Ruby knelt beside her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. Belle began to sob and Ruby cradled her in her arms. Ruby's make up was smearing from the rain and her tears. It hurt her to see her friend in so much pain. The beast inside of Ruby wanted to destroy Mr. Gold, but she knew that was the wrong thing to do. She put away her anger for her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

The next morning, Belle and Ruby went down to see Dr. Archie Hopper. Belle was scared and nervous, as was Ruby, but she put on her brave face for Belle. She was going to be there for her through thick and thin. Ruby knocked on the door and Dr. Hopper opened it motioning for the ladies to come in. Belle sat down on the couch while Ruby went to sit next to her.

"Good morning ladies," greeted Dr. Hopper.

"Morning," smiled Ruby.

Belle didn't say a word but nodded her head. "What brings you to my office?"

Belle rolled up her sleeves to show Dr. Hopper what she had done to herself. He leaned forward and gasped as he went to touch the scars with his hands. "What happened that made you do that?" questioned Dr. Hopper.

Belle looked like she was about to cry as she answered, "Ruby, myself, and Mr. Gold went out to a bar a few nights ago. Mr. Gold had too much to drink and he became violent with me."

Dr. Hopper took down notes. "He beat me with his cane, he used his hands, called me names," Belle continued.

"He also went after me," Ruby added.

"This must have been terrifying," Dr. Hopper exclaimed.

"Mary Margaret called Emma to arrest Mr. Gold and then she and I drove Belle to the hospital. That car ride was the scariest thing I had experienced. Belle was hallucinating, screaming, yelling out for Mr. Gold. She spent the night and later on I went to join her. I felt like I needed to protect her."

"Wolves are a pack animal. The wolf in you has accepted her as your pack," noted Dr. Hopper.

"We share a deep bond," Belle explained, "She has been my closest friend here. She has looked after me for the past several days."

"Belle hallucinates though. She screams at night, sees things," added Ruby.

Dr. Hopper continued to write. "And then a few nights ago Mr. Gold showed up at my house and the sound of his voice drove Belle to hurt herself."

"Is this true Belle?"

"Yes, I'm just so scared. I never thought he would do something like that to me."

"Most victims of abuse say the same things. Mr. Gold was always a dark man, but there was even more darkness that lingers in his soul," Dr. Hopper whispered, "I would advise you to stay away from him, no matter what. You must protect yourself and your heart. Abusers that say they won't hurt you again typically do. Spend time with your friend here Ruby."

Ruby smiled and touched Belle's hand. "We can set up a weekly meeting time if you wish to talk more about this stuff and if you want you can always bring Ruby with you."

"I would like that," smiled Belle.

Dr. Hopper went to grab his notebook to see when he was free next. "How about next Thursday at 8 am?"

"Deal."

Ruby and Belle walked out of the office and into the cold rainy weather. "How do you feel about things?"

Belle looked at Ruby and she hugged her. "It's going to be okay," she whispered.

Ruby saw Mr. Gold walking to Dr. Hopper's office and urged Belle to walk in the opposite direction so they would not be seen. Belle turned to see his pained face at the sight of her. "Ruby, I have to go to him," she pleaded.

"No Belle, you heard what Dr. Hopper said."

"Belle!" called Mr. Gold.

"Run!" yelled Ruby.

Ruby and Belle disappeared and Mr. Gold's heart sunk deep into his chest. He felt so depressed.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

They returned to the house not much later. Belle and Ruby cleaned it up before Ruby had to take off for work. Granny wasn't feeling well and needed Ruby to cover her shift. "So if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me okay?" Ruby reminded Belle, "Don't go to see Mr. Gold, stay here, don't answer the phone, and don't answer the door."

Belle nodded as she went to sit on the couch. Ruby was nervous about leaving her friend. Something didn't feel right as Ruby went to walk out of the door. She ignored it and went on her way to the diner.

On Ruby's lunch break she called the house phone and Belle didn't pick up. She decided to stop by her apartment and check up on Belle. Ruby's keys jingled as she pulled them out of her pocket and went to turn in the key. The door opened and Ruby walked in.

"Belle?" she called.

There was no answer. Ruby's heart pounded as she came into the kitchen and she saw a note.

It read:

I can't help it. I need to see him. He needs me.

Belle

Ruby freaked out and bolted out of the door. Her friend could be in danger. She ran outside and tried tracking Belle. She came across Belle's scent at Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. She burst in breaking the door to find Belle in Mr. Gold's arms. "What did I tell you?" roared Ruby.

Belle jumped off of Mr. Gold and snapped, "You can't control me."

Mr. Gold was glaring at Ruby. "How dare you try to come between Belle and I."

"How dare I?" screamed Ruby, "How dare you almost kill my best friend and lure her back? You disgust me."

Ruby lunged a Mr. Gold and thrashed him against the wall. "I could destroy you if I wanted to, but I won't for Belle's sake," Ruby sneered, "You stay away from her."

Mr. Gold was ghost white as Ruby pulled away. She glared at Belle. "You have a choice to make. It's either me or him."

"Don't make me choose."

"You have to. This is your life. He hurt you. He could have killed you. You could be gone. Do you honestly want that? This is how you repay me after all I've done for you?"

Belle was silent. "I just wanted-"

"I don't care Belle," sighed a frustrated Ruby, "If you chose him, don't come back crying to me when he hurts you again, because I promise you if you do, it will happen again."

Belle was on the verge of tears. She looked back at Ruby and then back at Mr. Gold. Everyone's heart was breaking for different reasons. It was so silent in the room you could hear a pin drop.

Belle stood between the two of them and looked at Ruby and then Mr. Gold. "I'm sorry," she cried as she walked toward Mr. Gold.

Ruby threw her hands up in frustration and stormed out of the shop. She headed down to her apartment and began to thrash everything in sight. She broke glass and whatever she could get her hands on. She fell to her knees and sobbed as she cradled herself back and forth with glass shards surrounding her. Why was Ruby feeling this way? The rage was boiling inside.

"Ruby?"

Ruby lifted her head with her eyes red and puffy. It was Belle.

"You took off so fast, you didn't hear what I said to Rumple."

Belle gasped as she saw all the damage. She sat down next to Ruby holding her hand on Ruby's cheek wiping away the remains of her tears. Belle looked sad as she said, "What happened?"

Ruby ignored Belle.

"Ruby please."

Ruby got up and went to her balcony in her apartment where of course it started to rain. Belle walked out seeing Ruby was soaked. "Ruby, I chose you."

Ruby closed her eyes letting the rain mix with her tears. "I made a huge mistake, I realized that what I was doing was out of pure pity and not love. I don't love Mr. Gold. I love you."

Ruby opened her eyes and saw Belle climbing to sit next to her. "Ruby, I love you."

Belle wrapped herself against Ruby feeling the warmth of her. Ruby rested her head against Belle, and Belle lifted Ruby's face so she could see it. Belle leaned into Ruby with their eyes meeting and they kissed for the first time. Ruby gave into what her body wanted. She needed Belle and Belle needed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Warning contains smut. Enjoy!

Ruby pulled away from Belle and realized what she was doing. "Did we just-"

"We did."

Belle went in for another kiss and Ruby pushed away out of fear. "What if Gold finds out?"

"Then let him."

Belle grabbed for Ruby and dragged her into the bedroom. Ruby was so nervous that she was shaking. "Don't be scared," whispered Belle as she straddled Ruby in-between her legs.

Belle took her hands and stroked Ruby from head to toe and it was driving Ruby crazy. She pushed herself up against Belle and softly moaned. Belle had a smug look on her face as she lay down on top of Ruby and ripped open her shirt exposing her black bra. "Black hm?" teased Belle as she nestled her head between Ruby's breasts. Belle massaged Ruby's breasts and reached around to unhook the bra. She took a moment staring at Ruby's exposed chest and took one breast in her hand. With her mouth she playfully bit down on Ruby's nipple and flicked her tongue over it again and again. Ruby grunted and pushed Belle's head futher down on her nipple. Belle smiled as she took Ruby's nipple in her mouth and sucked it wiggling her head around and lifting up her breast. "Oh my god," Ruby gasped.

Ruby was driven wild by pleasure and she pushed Belle off of her. She growled playfully and lifted up Belle's skirt. She pulled down Belle's blue underwear and exposed Belle's pussy. She looked for the clit and began to tease her with her fingers. Feeling Belle getting wet, Ruby inserted a finger pulling in and out. Belle's wetness leaked all over Ruby's fingers and she took them in her mouth and let Belle suck on them. "Such a waste of your wetness," Ruby growled as she went down on Belle.

Ruby rubbed her nose against Belle's clit as she began to lick the folds of Belle's sopping pussy. Belle was groaning with pleasure as she took Ruby's head and pushed it closer so Ruby could taste Belle even more. Ruby met Belle's eyes as she inserted her tongue in and out of Belle. Belle was screaming with passion and she came in Ruby's mouth. Ruby felt herself feeling wet and she took Belle's hand and rubbed it against her pussy. "Wait one moment my love," smiled Belle as she hopped off the bed.

She came back with a dildo that was a penis shape and said, "Here we go."

Ruby gasped as Belle flipped Ruby over and pulled down her underwear. She took the dildo and teased the entrance to Ruby's pussy. "Does my little wolf want this dick inside of her?" teased Belle.

Ruby turned her head and kissed Belle as she inserted the dildo in Ruby's pussy. She moaned as Belle sped up and slowed down. She went slow, and then fast and then gentle and then hard. "Oh fuck me Belle," Ruby moaned.

Belle grinned in triumph as Ruby came so hard over the dildo. "We truly are beauty and the beasty," said Belle as she removed the dildo from Ruby's pussy.

Ruby and Belle snuggled in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Ruby awoke the next morning to find Belle not next to her. She slowly rose out of bed and looked around the room. Belle was in the shower humming. The water turned off and Ruby went in. "Morning," smiled Ruby as she wrapped her arms around Belle who was wearing a towel around her.

Belle half smiled as she pushed Ruby away. "Belle?"

Belle seemed off. Ruby followed her into the bedroom where she changed clothes. Ruby watched her patiently. "Last night was a mistake," Belle began.

"What?" gasped Ruby.

"I was so upset about what happened between Rumple and I, I wasn't thinking clearly," admitted Belle.

"So you used me for sex?" glared Ruby.

Belle didn't say anything as she stroked Ruby's cheek. "I'm sorry."

Ruby walked away from Belle angrily and began to thrash anything in sight. "How could you do that to me?" Ruby cried, "I thought you loved me."

"I do not love you," Belle coldly stated.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby demanded.

"I am going back to Rumple, I wasn't sure if that's what I wanted, I had to be sure."

"So you fucked me, played with my heart and emotions?"

Belle was silent. "Get the fuck out," snapped Ruby as she began to toss Belle's things out the window.

"Ruby, I-"

"GET OUT NOW!" Ruby screamed, "WHEN RUMPLE ATTACKS YOU AGAIN, JUST WAIT. YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WENT BACK TO HIM!"

Belle was in and out super quick. Ruby sobbed as she grabbed her purse and went to the diner for work. She wasn't doing her job properly and Granny had to send her home early. Ruby was glad. She didn't want to do anything anyway. She sat in her bed and ate a bunch of cookies.

Later on that night, Ruby's phone went off. She looked to see who it was and what time it was. It was 1 am and it was Belle. "What?"

Belle was crying. Mr. Gold got drunk again and hit her. "I'm on my way," sighed Ruby.

"Come get me at the town line."

Ruby got in her car and drove to the town line. She left the lights on in her car due to the darkness. She gasped when she saw how beat up Belle was. Belle shifted from foot to foot. "I made a fool out of myself," Belle cried.

"Don't get too close to the town line, if you do, you will lose your memories," reminded Ruby.

"I want to forget it all, the nightmares, the pain, him, and hurting you. I'm doing this to start over and protect everyone I love. "

"Belle?" panicked Ruby.

Belle began to walk across the town line. "Belle no!" screamed Ruby.

It was too late.


End file.
